1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data storage devices and, in particular, to systems and methods utilizing atomic resolution storage techniques for storing data.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently developed semiconductor-based electron sources can be used in data storage devices, such as hard drives, optical drives, and dynamic random access memory (DRAM), for example. An example of such a data storage device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,596. The device described in that patent includes multiple electron emitters with electron emission surfaces that face a storage medium. During write operations, the electron sources bombard the storage medium with relatively high intensity electron beams. During read operations, the electron sources bombard the storage medium with relatively low intensity electron beams.
During fabrication of such a data storage device, multiple semi-conductor wafers are used. Typically, a first wafer includes one or more data clusters, which are defined by storage media, and a second wafer includes one or more emitters. The wafers are aligned and maintained in relative position with respect to each other, such as by bonding the wafers together. Due to various fabrication tolerances, however, one or more of the emitters of the second wafer may not be appropriately aligned with respect to corresponding storage areas of the first wafer. This misalignment could potentially result in an inability of the data storage device to properly write data to and/or read data from one or more of the storage areas. Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods that address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the present invention relates to systems and methods pertaining to atomic resolution storage techniques. In this regard, embodiments of the invention may be construed as providing data storage devices. A preferred embodiment includes a first wafer and a second wafer. The first wafer incorporates a storage medium that includes multiple data clusters. Each of the data clusters define storage areas, with each of the storage areas being configurable in one of a plurality of structural states to represent information stored in the storage area.
The second wafer is fixed in position relative to the first wafer and includes electron beam emitters that are configured to electrically communicate with the storage medium. The storage medium and the electron beam emitters are configured to move relative to each other so that at least one of the electron beam emitters is capable of providing a beam of electrons to storage areas of a first data cluster. So provided, the emitter can configure each of the storage areas of the first data cluster in one of the structural states. Additionally, a first cluster separation area is defined about the first data cluster. The first cluster separation area exhibits a width that, in some embodiments, is at least as wide as a manufacturing tolerance associated with fixing the position of the first wafer and the second wafer. So configured, if the first wafer and the second wafer are fixed in a position corresponding to a tolerance limit, the electron beam emitter is prevented from writing data to a data cluster other than the first data cluster.
Embodiments of the invention also may be construed as providing methods for storing data. In this regard, a preferred method includes the steps of: providing a data storage device, and preventing an emitter associated with a first data cluster of the data storage device from aligning with an adjacent data cluster.
Other embodiments of the invention may be construed as providing computer readable media for use with a data storage device. In this regard, a preferred embodiment includes logic configured to prevent an emitter associated with a first data cluster of a data storage device from attempting to write data to an adjacent data cluster.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.